


goody two shoes

by prophecygrl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecygrl/pseuds/prophecygrl
Summary: A police report scares Diego into searching for Klaus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a one shot but i hit a wall, so i figured i'd pop it up where i felt like it could be broken into a first chapter and see if you guys like it - if you do, maybe i'll get inspired to finish what i have left over

Diego didn’t know how terrified he was of Klaus dying until he thought the time had come. He hadn’t even had his stolen police radio two days when the first report came over. Freezing on the spot, Diego stared intently at the radio, barely breathing.

‘10-23, report of intoxicated person on 5th. Collapsed on our way over. Overdosed male, early thirties, curly black hair. Ambulance on its way.’

Does he have any tattoos? Can you see his ribs peeking out of his skinny body? Is he dressed in something outrageous? Is it his brother? Is it, is it, is it?

Last time Diego had seen Klaus was Allison’s wedding. Just the two of them had made it, and they had spent the entire night keeping an eye on each other, both worried the other would cause a scene. Klaus had definitely not been sober, and looked like he had aged an extra couple of years since Diego had last laid eyes on him just months before. But he’d seemed stable, more or less. As stable as Klaus could be. 

Diego waited a while, standing still in his room, an anxious bubble building in his stomach. He silently begged the cop to give more information, but it never came. Eventually, he let out a deep breath, knowing he would have to go out and find out for sure if it was his brother or not, otherwise he wouldn’t sleep for days.

Klaus had overdosed countless times. He’d even made jokes about it to Diego, but that was after it was all over. He would laugh about it, roll his eyes, and wave it off. He was lively while telling the stories. Sometimes Diego would be laying in bed, and the thought would cross his mind.  
What if Klaus is overdosing right now. What if in right this moment, he’s stopped breathing?  
But he’d never been given the chance to actually know for sure. He’d never been so close to it, had the opportunity to help, and Diego didn’t know it would hit him this hard. He didn’t know that the idea of his brothers lifeless body… another brothers lifeless body, would make him feel like his world was collapsing in on itself. 

He reached for his keys, but stumbled and almost fell face first onto the floor. His vision went blurry for a few seconds, a telling sign that Diego needed to take a moment before jumping into action. Holding onto the stairs railing for support, Diego did his best to get his breathing under control. Deep breath in, hold, hold, hold, and breathe out. Just like mom had taught him. After a few long moments, he grabbed his keys and flew out the door.

///

By some miracle, Diego had beaten the ambulance to the scene. Must be a busy night for them. It was easy enough to locate - 5th ave was a short road, and the cop car with lights still on was hard to miss. He pulled up to the scene, driving fast enough by to look like a regular intrigued yet innocent passersby. He’d never understood why people stopped to look at disasters, but it gave him a good cover. He recognized Morales and Gorski, cops from Patch’s unit, and prayed they wouldn’t notice or recognize him.

The man was laying on the ground, unmoving, just barely down an alleyway. Straining his eyes to see, head basically all the way out his window, Diego finally got a good look at the man. Darker skin than Klaus could ever tan to, with hair more wavy than curly, down past his shoulders. Decidedly, not his brother. 

In that one moment, Diego felt all the fear that had tangled itself around his insides shrivel away. The world seemed slightly brighter, and his chest suddenly felt lighter. He sped up until he found an empty parking lot to stop in.

It wasn’t Klaus. Somewhere out there, Klaus was alive and kicking. Probably. Maybe.  
When was the last time Diego had heard from Klaus? He knew when they’d last seen each other, but had Diego even heard anything about him since then? 

“Ah, fuck,” Diego said out loud to himself. “I’m still gonna have to go find the asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: klaus goes back to a mans place, nothing happens in the end, and nothing is in detail, but it's clear that klaus is too out of it to consent.

The fun thing about tracking Klaus down when he’s needed, is that he doesn’t have an address, and doesn’t own a phone. Besides the wedding, Diego had seen him a few times over the years, a couple on purpose, a couple not, and all were in strangely sad places. Last time, it had been in a laundromat. It was one of the 24/7 ones, where as long as you paid for one load, they wouldn’t kick you out. Klaus had been asleep in a corner on the floor, the two articles of clothing he’d thrown into the dryer long finished. Diego had had a sneaking suspicion that all Klaus owned at that time was the clothes on his body, and those two extra shirts. 

As chaotic as Klaus’s life and whereabouts seemed to be, Diego more or less knew the rhyme. Best bet for a quick search this late in the night was just the streets. Klaus frequented the downtown area because it was easier to find somewhere warm to sleep, and there were more alleyways and corners to be able to get ahold of whatever drug he could afford at the time. If the streets were a bust, it was down to the small handful of clubs and bars Klaus hadn’t been banned from already (he’d proudly given Diego a list a while back), then anywhere like the laundromat or McDonald’s that let you stay if you bought something super cheap, and the 24/7 gym Allison had bought him a membership for. It was less for the gym equipment, and more so that he’d always have a place to shower. If Klaus wasn’t anywhere there, then he’d either be in rehab, or a jail cell.

///

The night had been a blur for everyone involved, except for Ben. He’d had to painfully, and soberly watch as Klaus took the pills offered to him in a loud club, and downed them without a second thought. Ben had looked into the eyes of the man who had offered them up, and had seen an aggressive hunger aimed at his brother that scared him. Klaus had waved off Ben’s concerns, and sidled up to the man. Free drugs were the way to Klaus’s heart, and the man had won for the night. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to stumble out of the club, Ben trailing behind. They made it to a dark apartment building, one that certainly didn’t look like it was up to health code violations. There was a foul stench in the lobby, and the elevator lights flickered one too many times for comfort. As soon as they made it into a small, dingy apartment on the third floor, the man was all over Klaus, pushing his body slightly too hard towards the only bedroom. 

Klaus barely had time to take the room in, his eyes moving much too slowly, not focusing on anything, before he was shoved onto the bed and pinned down heavily. Now was normally about the time Ben would leave Klaus alone. Being dead and constantly with Klaus left little boundaries between the two, but sticking around while Klaus was having sex was rarely a line Ben ever crossed. 

The times he’d stuck around, had been because he was too concerned for Klaus to care about what he’d see. Men had pulled knives on Klaus in bed, women had tied him to the bedframe and experimented with matches. There was something about taking Klaus to bed that brought out the worst in people. Maybe it was the dead, zoned out look in Klaus’s eyes that told them, no matter what disgusting fantasy they wanted to play out on him, Klaus just… wouldn’t care.

“Pretty, little bitch,” the man said, running one of his hands down Klaus’s side. The other held Klaus’s arms down. Klaus didn’t even reply. His head just lulled to the side, zoned out. It was in that moment that Ben realized the man was sober.

“Klaus, stay awake,” Ben implored, kneeling down to be eye level with his brother. “Wake up, please. You have to get out of here.” Klaus blinked slowly, but Ben could see a small amount of panic in his eyes. “I don’t trust him, and I know I say that about most people you go home with, but I really really don’t trust him. You have to leave.”

Despite his pleas, Ben didn’t really see how Klaus was going to get himself out of this one. Almost like God heard his prayers, the man miraculously let go of Klaus’s wrists and sat up.

“Stay here, I’ll be back,” the man said, before leaving the room. Ben heard a door close down a hallway, a bathroom maybe, and turned back to Klaus. 

 

“Klaus, you have to go now. You won’t have another chance. Get up,”

“I can’t…” Klaus trailed off, his voice almost too soft to be heard. 

“You can. Get up. Now,” Ben said urgently. He was listening for the sound of the door opening, knowing they didn’t have long. For all they knew, the chance had already passed. 

Klaus shut his eyes for a moment, and just as Ben was about to beg again, Klaus swung his legs over the side of the bed, and began to hoist himself up. It was a slow process, and it felt like an eternity to Ben. 

“Faster, please. Careful. Grab a hold of the wall. It’s a tiny apartment, you just have to make it out the front door.”

Ben offered encouragement as Klaus stumbled his way out the doors. The toilet flushed just as he laid his hello hand on the door knob. The tap ran, and Klaus made it out the door. A woman was getting off the elevator on their floor just as the two made it there. The doors slid closed, and Klaus all but collapsed onto the ground, eyes screwed tightly shut. A ding prompted him to open them, ground level.

“Just get out of the building, Klaus. I don’t think he’ll come looking for you, you just have to get out of the building.”

Excruciatingly slowly, Klaus made his way out the big front doors and to an alleyway a block down. He looked at Ben, his eyes wide, as if to ask ‘can I rest now?’ Ben nodded, and Klaus slid his back down the wall, until he was laying on the ground. 

Ben stood guard over his brother, despite not being able to do much if something were to happen. He had just started to think Klaus had fallen asleep, when a couple words escaped his lips.

“Thank you.” 

“Yeah, maybe if you’d fucking listen to me in the first place,” Ben said, but his voice was soft enough to make Klaus smile.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a post i made on tumblr @ umbrellalesbian
> 
> I think diego and klaus went their seperate ways just as the others did, but diego kept an ear out for klaus and checked in on him occasionally. diego would stand still and listen carefully when the police radio talked about a dead druggie, waiting to hear if they described curly hair and hello/goodbye tattoos. every couple of months, he’d seek klaus out, just to lay eyes on him and make sure he wasn’t getting any worse. diego wouldn’t interact, but sometimes klaus would see him out of the corner of his eye, and would know that ben wasn’t the only brother still looking out for him.


End file.
